Harry Potter and The Tale of a Dark Magic
by SelenWolf
Summary: DEFINTETLY NON CANNON! and not really like Rowling wrote it. What if petunia and lily mended fences? when vernon dies, petunia and harry get the full truth, and harry's soul brother wakes up. DUMBLE BASHING! Good 'mione, ron, draco, snape, ginny. No Beta sorry, currently remodling chapters 2 and 3, 4 will be out soon!
1. A letter to Daddy

To say Severus Snape was surprised to see a familiar crow in his home office was not a way to describe it. Severus approached the bird in mortified fear. The bird belonged to his Master, Voldemort. And in its beak was a letter.

Severus took the letter and opened it, then began to read.

_I, Thomas Marvalo Riddle, Hearby state on my magic and life, that every word in this letter to one Severus Tobias Snape is true, So mote it be. _

_I understand this will be a shock, but i have to tell you this. Harry Potter is really Harry Snape. Dumbledore force fed Lily a love potion in your 7th year to make her love james. She was already pregnant with Harry when she married James, Harry was a month late to birth due to the potion making complications. _

_If your not on the floor passed out already, then good. now here comes the bigger Holy merlins Underpants moment for you. You may want to get some firewhiskey and sit in a chair if you haven't already. _

_To answer your question: Yes, I had a twin brother. He died saving me in the war with Grinderwald, but at the hands of the light. Dumbledore never liked my brother and I and decided to split us up. He was suposed to go on to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, While I went on to become minister of magic... Instead i chose to pursue his dream and mine. As you can tell, it backfire and I never achieved either one of our dreams. Instead i became a dark lord to try and take over the wizarding world by force. Hadrian died at the age of 14, and from there I went looking for a way to become immortal long enough to see to it that the wizard world changed. Once again, it backfired. My horcruxes split my sanity until i basically as of now have none left. _

_I took my diary and went to the house of my father and confronted him for leaving the two of us alone... He laughed at me, and the end wasnt pretty. I used our Uncle Morffin and had him kill our father and his parents, at the same time i made my first horcrux. _

_As I have lived through a few wars, and waged one of my own, I only as you this, Severus, as a friend. I ask you to protect My brother, you're son, with everything you have. _

_I never intended to kill Harry. When wormtail told me where the potters were i only wanted to take Lily and Harry away from dumbledore and Potter. As we both know THAT did not work out well either. after knocking Potter out i went to lily and offered her my hand. When she did Dumbledore crashed through the door and fired the killing curse at Lily, James, and Myself. The gryffindore pendant i wore was struck and broke, releasing the horcrux inside. It attached itself to Harry in the form of his scar. I fear what that horcrux could do however since it is just a meger part of my mind, and not all sane. Even now I'm not all sane._

_Even if you are Skeptical, I ask that you judge for yourself if im right, or not. For the record, at the moment, I'm in Bulgaria, possesing a wizard to write to you While i am sane with my memories. _

_Harry should be 9 by now, See if you can find him by any means nessecary... I'm afraid dumbledore may have left Harry to an abusive family to have a 'weapon' against me. Steal the child if you must, just KEEP HIM SAFE! or it will be your Hide on my wall!_

_Yours,_

_Thomas Marvalo Riddle._

_P.S., could you keep Ruby safe for me? she looks much too thin if you ask me..._

* * *

><p>Severus looked from the letter, tothe bird who gave the equivalent of a shrug, before Severus reread the letter and Promptly Fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Potter Manor, Harry Snape-Potter Just woke up from dreaming about a Giant snake battling with a fiery Orange bird.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew. Okay, i know some people were looking forward to an update to my Story All too Human, but to be honest i hit a wall there on wether or not i should go back and make it a lemon or not...**

**On another note, I've read alot of authors who have done something similar to what i want to do to this story, and i apoligise if it seems like im copying people. a few authors have really really inspired me here. I want to thank a few in this chapter. my thanks go .Xanda., the angels cry in blood, Spirit of the shrine, and blueorchid2 for some wonderful Harry Potter stories that i haunt waiting for updates. **

**I also thank SwordSlasher, a friend of mine, for helping me to come up with the title.**

**Special thanks to my Boyfriend and big sister for supporting me on this idea and also helping me come up with a title.**

**Later on i will be adding a poll so that you, the viewer, can give me your feedback on what you think should happen next.**

**Also, i do now own Harry Potter in ANYWAY! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MISS J. .**

**I apologize for the short chapter, and lack of dialog. Its gonna be like that for a few chapters sadly. Later on i should have more talking going on. also please excuse any and all typos, mispellations, and uncapped or wrong capped words... i rushed this chapter out and i hate spell check.. it dosnt give me the ones i NEED to correct! DX**

**-SelenWolf**


	2. Harry's Personal Hell on Earth

**A/N: Second chapter coming at ya. Am i good or what?  
>Again forgive any and all typos. I do NOT OWN Harry Potter. Rights goes to J. K. Rowling.<br>In my last note it messed up.. the author whos name was messed up is Little. Miss. Xanda. If you hvan't read his/her works, YOU NEED TO! THEY ARE EPIC!**

**This story may jump around some with years but thats for a reason... trust me on this i will not disapoint!**

**Last Chapters name was "A Letter to Daddy" By the way... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Harry's Hell on Earth. <strong>

A 7 year old Harry potter hid from his bully of a cousin in a tree, a good 20 feet off the ground. Okay maybe it was only 10 but to harry it felt like 20, it also felt like that to Dudley the first and last time he had tried to climb up after Harry. He only made it to the first branch before deciding to just get down and wait. Of course, it didn't take long for him to get bored and walk off. Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

_$"I don't see why you hang around here hatch-ling, when you could be somewhere much better if you ratted the horrid Whale and beach ball out to someone..."$ _A snake about 2 feet long poked its head out of Harry's shirt.

"It might save me... but what about Aunty Petunia?" Harry inquired the snake.

_$"To be Honest I don't know... oh let me bite the big one Please please pleaaassseee"$_ The snake begged.

_$"Serena.. I can't let you risk getting caught and squashed by Vernon like Kait was..."$ _Harry sighed.. Remembering his precious Kitten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(IF YOU HATE ANIMAL ABUSEDEATH.. TURN AWAY NOW AND SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! YOU WILL CRY!)**_

_A month ago, Harry was allowed to bring the class pet, a white and orange creamy colored Kitten home fore the weekend. The kittens name was Kait, K for Kitten, a simple but beautiful name. Every kid in the class had taken Kait home about 4 times by now but Harry, and the teacher decided it was Harry's turn. Dudley was Jealous of Harry because he wanted Kait.. for about the 10th time.. And went home Howling saying that Harry had taken the kitten from him.  
>Vernon yanked the kitten away from harry when he entered the house, Resulting in Kait biting Vernon.<br>Both Harry and Dudley watched what happened next in absolute horror, as did Petunia Dursley... Vernon threw Kait to the ground and then.._

_-STAMP/SPLAT!-_

_"MEEWWW!"  
>"NOOO!" Harry Dudley and Petunia cried out in horror.<br>Vernon had STOMPED on poor defensless little Kait the Kitten, and continued to smash his foot down until the kitten was a pile of fur and bones and blood on the floor.  
>"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and threw him in the cupboard, as Petunia called the teacher.. again.. (she just had to call in about a test for Dudley the day before) and explain that there was an 'accident..' involving the class pet...<br>Dudley meanwhile knelt down besides what was left of the kitten and poked at it, trying to wake it up.. already knowing the kitten was dead.  
>Petunia came out afterwards and picked up the poor little Kai Kitten in a bag and wrapped her up gently and placed her in a box to send back to school the next day with Dudley.<br>The Dursley's were lucky that they were not sued. Their story was Harry lost hold of Kait in the living room, she ran outside when Dudley went to green Vernon and got in the way of the front tires. They did have to buy a new class pet however, and Dudley and Harry were forbidden to even LOOK at this pet._

**_(You can read on now... T_T)_**

* * *

><p>Harry gave a sigh. He LOVED Animals because they were the only living things that Didn't run from him besides the Foliage (plants) around him. Plants where one thing, yea you could talk but they never answered. And you couldn't play fetch, ball, or teach them tricks. you couldn't teach them how to whistle. Or laughed when they chase yarn balls, or curl up with one on your lap by a fireplace in chilly weather... Unless you were really weird and devoted to your plants to that Magnitude. He saw a teacher like that, who thankfully, wasn't his.<p>

Harry climbed down and home, with his normal limp. Why a limp? Vernon had shattered harry's ankle bone when he was two so now he couldn't walk properly. It was a permanent injury. In addition, Harry also had several crooked fingers, a few crooked toes, and one arm was also shorter then the other. As well as his broken glasses and baggy clothes, harry felt like a freak thanks to his appearance with uneven, unruly hair.

* * *

><p>Petunia was in the house, ironing Vernon's suits for a conference he had in America. Petunia sighed, hoping that this time she could actually get away from him. Why had she married him you ask? About 10 years ago, Vernon had been a dashing young man who was nice and caring. It was hard not to be smitten by him, and Petunia considered herself lucky when she had been the one to catch Vernon's eye when she had been a secretary. Then their world had turned upside down. Vernon's father passed away with cancer, his mother was killed in a drunk driving car wreck, and his little sister Emily had been raped and killed. Marge went away to become a pit bull breeder (Petunia hated those dogs...) and was hardly around when the bills had piled up on Vernon for Funerals, medicals, and police investigation services.<p>

In the chaos, Vernon turned to god, and began to hate anything un-natural, blaming everyday oddities like the cancer for what had happened. Hence, he hated magic, thinking it was against God. So, he began to hate Petunia and her family, until Petunia convinced him she hated magic as much as he, wanting to restore the one beautiful relationship. Now however, Petunia was aware, and certain that things would never be that way again. If it wasnt for the sake of looking normal, Vernon would have them both in separate rooms to sleep at night.

Petunia heaved a sigh. When would she get her chance at freedom again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T_T the poor kitty... I really didnt want to kill the kitty but it gives the whole family a reason to hate Vernon, and a good reason for him to be dead. Originally, i didnt plan to go into detail on Petunia and Vernon's wedding life.. but really? Rowling never gave us a glimpse into their past, or how they became so 'normal' loving. its un natural! I for one cant even pretend to be normal for more then an hour before i wig out!**

**Hopefully you guys keep reading this story.. IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE! NO MORE ANIMAL DEATH! **

**-SelenWolf**


	3. Kiss of Snakes

**Chapter 3: Kiss of the Snake. **

Petunia didn't have to wait for long. a day after ironing the clothes, Vernon was fully prepared for his trip, suitcases being filled, bills paid, Petunia food money, Dudley his pocket money, and Harry locked in his cupboard. Petunia secretly packed her own suitcases, hiding them in the bushes where Vernon never looked. Petunia was getting ready to go to the wizarding world, for the first time in 6 years. Petunia sighed as she remembered those months.

Petunia had hated Lily, but after a get together on Lily's part, Petunia had changed her mind. She had a new appreciation for how Lily lived. After the fence had been mended, Petunia and Lily talked seriously about the issues of the wizarding world. Lily had spoken about her inner fears, saying she didn't see eye to eye with Dumbledore, and mistrusted him greatly, his idea of the 'greater good' made Lily want to punch him half the time.

Lily had been right. half her fears had been real. they been betrayed, and killed, and their son was definitely in the wrong hands at the moment, and Petunia knew it. She had known it from day one when she had opened the front door to stare in wonder at her nephew, on her doorstep, with no more then a blanket, basket, and a letter. Petunias first course of action was to get the babe changed, and washed. Harry's forehead had been cut badly, and dried blood was all over his hair. After cleaning Harry, Petunia read the letter and had to stifle her cries. Her sister was dead! Despite all the misgivings Petunia did still care, especially now. Reading the second letter inside made Petunia's blood boil. that long haired no brained goat had asked her to harm Harry! Never ever! Unfortunately, Vernon read the letters and was all too happy to comply...

"PETUNIA! MAKE ME SOME DINNER!" Vernon's yell from downstairs brought Petunia out of her memories, she then washed her face and hands and went downstairs, avoiding a slap from Vernon for being late.

Harry had been let out of the cupboard to do evening chores, and was rushing about, Dudley tried to trip Harry a few times, but it didn't work. Vernon snapped at Harry for almost spilling red kool-aid juice on his clothes and Petunia scowled into the oven. The day that Harry snapped, she wouldn't hold him back.

* * *

><p>As it was, Harry was already at his breaking point. He had a bad day, being hunted by Dudley and his gang, and was ready to snap at the next person who yelled at him, Vernon, Dudley, or not. His pet snake was egging him on, whispering sweet nothings and thoughts of the Walrus out of his life, and the beach ball on a leash tied to mum. Everyone sat down for dinner before Vernon left to the airport.<p>

"Now, Petunia, there won't be any issues this time will there? no funny buisness trying to run from me?" Vernon growled at Petunia.  
>"No, there won't be, love. I'll stay in my place."<br>"There's a good Pet." Vernon said using his pet name on his Pet-unia. "And you will not go easy on the freak, letting him slack off, or when I return I will beat both of you within an inch of your lives. Dudley, keep an eye on them. Vernon growled again.  
>Harry surprised a grin, Vernon reminded him of a bulldog, all bark, and a bite to go with it.<br>"Yes Vernon." Petunia said resignedly.  
>"Yes Daddy!" Dudley sat up a bit straighter and watched both of them.<br>Harry stared at his small plate of food.  
>"And you, boy, will be learned how to do ALL the chores around here soon enough!" Vernon banged his hand on the table.<br>"yes." Harry answered.  
>Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of his neck. "Yes, what?" Vernon questioned Harry.<br>"Yes, sir." Harry said a bit begrudgingly.  
>"Good." Vernon sat back.<br>Harry sulked down. $"Serena, can you bite him without being seen?"$  
>$"I thought you would never ask."$ the snake hissed back and slid down from Harry's waist down the table.<br>During the rest of dinner, Vernon would twitch, scratching at his legs. Harry grinned, This would be easy.

Vernon left, getting to the airport on time, and took his seat. He felt ill. he went to the bathroom and vomited a few times. he considered going home but the plane took off before he could fully make up his mind

* * *

><p>By the time the plane landed in New York, America, Vernon Dursley was dead in his seat, with a considerable amount of snake venom in his system.<p>

Petunia was a free woman again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for me for now, gotta run to class! Bye everyone! forgive all the spelling errors! i was rushed! i wrote this in an hour!<strong>


End file.
